World War 1 rewritten
by Torn Fox
Summary: OLD STORY: Tails and Cosmo are sucked into a time warp and are sent back to World War 1, how much history will they change and how will they get back? will be continued with longer chapters. ON HOLD FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 0

"This is amazing Tails." Cosmo said to Tails, they had taken the Tornado 2 and Tails was showing her landmarks, they had just passed the ruins of a city with an airfield, "Hey, what's that?" Tails said, pointing to the vortex in front of them.

Before either of them could say anything however, the plane was sucked into the vortex and it closed behind them.

When they exited the vortex, they were still over the city, only it was no longer in ruins, "Where are we Tails?" Cosmo asked, "I don't know." Tails repied.


	2. Chapter 1 Battle over London

Tails flew over the city, trying to figure out it's quick reconstruction, he eventually decided it was a time warp, he then noticed several planes approaching, on the side of them was the well known German air force symbol of World War 1.

"Those are german planes." Tails said to himself, he knew the Germans were fierce pilots, he checked his plane's clock, it was the night the Germans first attacked London, he knew many lives were lost that night so he decided to engage them in combat.

"Hang on Cosmo!" he said, she immediatly held onto the back of the seat as Tails increased the plane's speed, when the Germans were in range he fired, almost instantly downing three aircraft of the squadren of eight, the other planes fired their guns and missed by far because he was so far away.

Tails returned fire and downed another four, the remaining plane began to retreat back to base, "That'll teach you to mess with London!" Tails screamed after it.

"Come in unidentified aircraft, why did you attack the Germans?" a voice said over Tails' onboard radio, "I attacked them because they were going to drop bombs on London." "We should've expected that, by the way would you identify yourself, we need to know if you're safe to be allowed clearence to land." the voice said, "My name is Tails, i'm not from around here but i'm on your side." "You may land on the airfield now." Tails shut off the radio.

"Stay close to me Cosmo, they may change their minds." he said to Cosmo, she nodded, Tails began his decent towards the runway, he landed and stepped down from the cockpit with Cosmo, they saw a man in a flight suit waiting for them, he was shocked by their appearence, clearly expecting humans.

"T-This w-way." the man stuttered, as they walked towards the building, Cosmo grabbed Tails' arm, Tails didn't bother to jerk away as they kept walking.

Meanwhile, the German pilot had landed and immediatly went to his leader, "Sir!" he screamed, "What is it? Where's the rest of your squadren!?" the German air leader said, "Seven of our eight bombers were shot down by a single plane, I was the only one to survive!" "Only one plane? What type was the plane?" "I don't know, it's nothing that the British built however, that's for sure." "Well then tomorrow we send our fighter squadren, that plane will be crushed!" the German air leader said, with that he went to sleep.

Meanwhile, the British air leader was talking to Tails and Cosmo about joining forces, "So, will you join forces with us?" he asked them, "Yes, we will." Tails replied, "Then you'll need a place to sleep." the British air leader said, "No, we'll sleep in my plane for tonight, it might be a tight fit but it'll work."

With that, Tails and Cosmo went back to the Tornado 2, Tails removed the divider inbetween the seats and they fell asleep, keeping each other warm in the cold night.


	3. Chapter 2 The German fighter squad

The next morning, Tails awoke to the sound of a siren, as did Cosmo who was next to him in the plane as they had chosen to stay in the plane, Tails replaced the divider in the plane, "What's going on?" he asked a rushing pilot, "The Germans are attacking!" he screamed and continued, Tails and Cosmo got in the Tornado 2 and were going to take off, when the British air leader came over and said, "Be careful, the fighter pilots are more experienced than the bomber pilots."

The Tornado 2 took off along with several other British planes, when the Germans were visible Tails saw they were flying Fokker planes, "Hang on!" Tails said, he increased the plane's speed and passed most of the British planes quickly.

When the Germans were in range Tails immediatly fired, he almost immediatly destroyed four planes, the Germans broke their formation and engaged the British.

Tails came behind one of the Germans and fired, he destroyed the plane instantly and moved on to the next one, Tails destroyed about twenty planes before their was only one left, it was the same pilot that had escaped last time.

The German pilot said to himself, "This is bad!" and immediatly fired at Tails but missed by far, Tails passed over him and came around, he fired and destroyed the wings on the left side, the German pilot however didn't escape in time and his plane slammed into the ground, exploding violently.

Tails and Cosmo landed, however they were suprised by the large number of people waiting at the airfield, they were all pilots that were in a row with ceremonial uniforms, "Tails, I have never seen someone down so many planes in one fight before, for that we award you a heraldic sheild of aviation." the British air leader said, he handed Tails a small badge, "Um, thanks, I guess." Tails said.

However, while Tails and Cosmo celebrated with the British, the Germans were enraged that almost the entire squadren was downed by Tails, "We need to take control of the British air bases closest to our position." the German air leader said, "We will send a combined squadren of fighters, long range raiders, and bombers." the group of pilots cheered in agreement to this and went to sleep until the next day.

Tails and Cosmo once more went to sleep in the Tornado 2, however they were unaware of the challenge they would face.


	4. Chapter 3 The defense

Tails and Cosmo had a peaceful sleep and were in the middle of eating brekfast when the alarm sounded, pilots raced to their planes, "What now?" Tails asked the British air leader, "The Germans are attacking the base known as Bertincourt." he said.

Tails and Cosmo raced to the Tornado 2 and took off with the British towards Bertincourt, when they arrived Tails saw several planes of different designs, but all were German, "Let's take them down!" Tails said to Cosmo, she nodded and held onto the back of the seat as they attacked a bomber, Tails came up behind it and fired, the plane's left engine went out and it spiraled downwards.

Tails shot down ten more planes before something caught his eye, a large bomb was falling towards a hangar, "Not today!" Tails said, he fired at the bomb destroying it midair, the explosion also destroyed five German planes.

Tails came up behind another plane, it was a Fokker as well, but this one was blue and red with white accents, on the side was a winged sword, Tails recognized the plane as Rudolph Berthold's personal fighter, he was a German ace pilot and Tails knew things would be challenging, "Let's see what he's got!" Tails said.

Tails fired at Berthold who narrowly dodged the shots, he came around and fired at Tails, expecting to shoot him down, but he dodged as well, "Not bad, if the rumors are true then I finally have some competetion." Berthold said to himself.

Tails fired again, the shots blasted through some of the casing, but the plane remained flying, Berthold fired and once again missed, "He's good, but i'm better!" Berthold said to no one at all, Tails flew upwards above Berthold, he came down on top of him and fired, Berthold's plane began to spiral out of control, he slammed into the ground and was killed.

Tails came upon several more Germans and shot them down, when they returned to London, the British air leader said to Tails, "I must congratulate you for shooting down the ace pilot, Rudolph Berthold." "It was nothing at all." Tails said, after a breif celebration Tails and Cosmo went to sleep in the Tornado 2.

"Unbelievable!" the German air leader screamed in rage, "We even send one of our best pilots after him, and he still wins!" "Perhaps you should send me." someone said from a dark corner, "Only as a last resort, now leave, I need to think of battle plans." the German air leader said, the person left and he began to think of battle plans that could challenge Tails' piloting skills.


	5. Chapter 4 The Tornado's capabilities

The next morning Tails and Cosmo were not interrupted by an alarm of any kind, and decided to spend the day together, they did until the British air leader came over.

"Tails, we'd like to test your piloting skills, we need you to shoot the flags on each of our training planes, do not shoot the plane itself, understand?" Tails nodded, he and Cosmo got in the Tornado 2 and took off to the training grounds.

The first plane they saw was an SE-5A, Tails came around and the british pilot tried to dodge Tails' shots, but failed and the flag was torn to shreads, seconds later it fell off.

Tails flew around, trying to find another plane, eventually he found a Bristol Fighter, the pilot flew upwards and so did Tails, "You won't escape!" he shouted, he fired and the flag was completely torn from the plane.

Tails destroyed more flags on more planes for an hour until he recieved a call from the British air leader, "The next pilot will be the last, he is one of our top ace pilots, E. Mannock." Tails looked around and saw a Sopwith Camel, "Let's see what he's got!" Tails said.

He charged Mannock, who flew upwards like Tails wanted him to, Tails fired at him and the shots flew passed the plane as Mannock narrowly dodged the bullets.

Tails came around in front and fired again, the bullets tore through the flag but it remained on, Mannock tried the same manuever to confuse Tails, but his plan failed as Tails destroyed the flag completely.

Tails landed the plane at the airfield and he and Cosmo went to see the British air leader, "That was amazing flying, where did you learn to fly like that?" he asked Tails, "It just comes naturally." he replied.

Meanwhile, "Today, we will destroy the pilot that has downed so many of our planes!" the German air leader said to his many pilots, "We will show him our might, and Britan will be ours!" he continued, "And to ensure our victory, I will send one of our best pilots ever, Lothar Von Richthofen!" Lothar stepped onto the stage and told them his strategy.

The German pilots scrambled to their planes, Lothar was about to get in his plane when someone stopped him, "Be careful, brother." the person said, with that, Lothar and his squaderen took off.


	6. Chapter 5 Invasion of London

Tails and Cosmo had gone with the British squaderen in the Tornado 2 to fight off a large number of German planes heading straight for London.

When the planes became visible Tails immediatly fired, destroying several planes as the Germans broke formation, Tails came upon several planes and destroyed them quickly, as he came upon another plane he caught a glimpse of a large bomber making it's way through the British squaderen, "Oh no it doesn't! Hang on Cosmo!" he said, Cosmo held onto not the seat this time, but Tails himself.

They quickly advanced on the bomber, Tails flew in front of the bomber and fired, he shot several holes in the side, he flew upwards into the clouds, "Let's finish this!" he said, he came down on the bomber quickly and fired into it's side, the shots caused the bombs to explode and the plane was destroyed instantly.

Tails came upon another plane and blasted it's engine, the plane caught fire and slammed into the ocean below, Tails destroyed ten more in a similar fashion before he came upon a strange plane.

It was a Fokker Dr.1, he recognized the paint job as Lothar Von Richthofen's plane, Tails fired at the plane and shot several holes in the back of it, Lothar fired back and his shots barely missed, Tails flew upwards away from Lothar and came down on top of him, he fired but Lothar knew his trick and barely dodged them.

"I need to get a clear shot at him, but how?" Tails said, "Maybe you could fly in front of him then turn around and shoot him that way." Cosmo suggested, she was still holding onto Tails, "Great idea Cosmo, thanks!" he said.

Tails flew away from Lothar like he was pretending to run, "They always run." Lothar said and chased after him, Tails said to himself, "Great, it's working." he continued to fly faster and the distance between them increased due to the Tornado 2's speed.

When the distance was just right, Tails came around quickly, "What's he doing? No matter, i'll still win!" Lothar said to himself, he fired and Tails dodged while coming closer, "Time to end this!" Tails said, he fired at Lothar and the engine was destroyed, Lothar's plane slammed into the ocean and he was killed.

When Tails and Cosmo returned to london, they spent the rest of the day together, enjoying each other's company.


	7. Chapter 6 Midnight raid

Tails and Cosmo woke up like usual and began to eat brekfast, all through the day however, there was no siren, no rushing pilots, they found out why when the British air leader came over and said, "Tails, we'd like you to escort our bombers along with several other fighters over German airspace, we plan to deal a devastating blow." Tails and Cosmo agreed to do this and enjoyed the rest of the day.

When it came time to escort the bombers, Tails and Cosmo began to check the Tornado 2's systems and found everything to be working fine, "Ready Cosmo?" Tails asked, "As i'll ever be." she replied.

They took off with the squadren and flew over the ocean, the moon reflected off of it, illuminating the squadren of planes, "Like on that magic planet, right?" Tails said, "Indeed, that brings back so many memories." Cosmo replied, they continued to fly over the ocean.

They finally reached land and began to ascend into the clouds so they were out of view, they flew over the land and eventually came across their first target, a supply base, Tails targeted it and launched a missle from the bottom of his plane, the missle slammed into the base and destroyed most of it, the other bombers took care of the rest.

They continued to do this until they found they had taken care of every target without a problem, they began to return to London, when they were over the ocean again, they saw planes approaching from behind, and the battle began.

Tails came up behind one and shot the wings clean off, he destroyed ten more that way and there was only one left, Tails came up behind it, he was about to shoot it down when he noticed there was no pilot, upon closer inspection he saw the plane was packed with explosives.

"Hang on!" Tails screamed, he flew staight up and avoided the blast, they returned to London and told the British air leader what had happened with the 'Exploding Plane' as Tails called it, soon after the meeting, Tails and Cosmo went to sleep once more.


	8. Chapter 7 Meanwhile on Mobius

Cosmo's family was starting to get worried, their worrying was interrupted when Sonic came running in, "Any sign of them?" Earthia asked, "They were sucked into a vortex, it should reopen in about an hour." Sonic said, they decided to follow them into the vortex.

They took a plane from the airprot, it was also a biplane, they went through the vortex and emerged over Germany, "Attention unidentified aircraft, who are you?" a voice said from the radio, "My name is Sonic, we came here searching for our freind." Sonic replied.

They landed on the airfield and went to see the German air leader, they talked for a while about joining forces, neither Sonic or Earthia knew history that well, "So, will you help us shoot down this mystery pilot?" he asked, "Yes we will." and with that, Sonc and Earthia went to sleep in one of the buildings.

Meanwhile, Tails and Cosmo had been called to see the British air leader, "You wanted to see us?" Tails asked him, "Yes, we have been informed the Germans have a new pilot, he's also not from around here, and we need to shoot him down, can you do it?" "Yes, I can." Tails replied.

Tails and Cosmo once more went to sleep in the Tornado 2, both keeping each other warm in the approaching winter night.

The next morning they awoke to the sound of sirens, and the sight of rushing pilots, Tails and Cosmo both knew hat this meant, another attack, "Come on, we need to get in the air." Tails said, they prepared the Tornado 2 and took off with the squadren.

When they arrived, they saw more planes than ever before, "Hang on Cosmo!" Tails said, once more she grabbed onto him as they flew faster towards the German planes.


	9. Chapter 8 Tails vs Sonic

Tails increased speed and opened fire on the planes, he downed five of them almost instantly.

He came around to attack another plane, he fired and blasted the wings clean off of it, the plane slammed into the ground below, Tails destroyed twenty-five planes before there was only one left in the squadren.

Tails fired at it from below, but the plane dodged barely, Tails came upwards above it, he then realized who was in the plane, it was Sonic and Earthia, "I need to cause a landing that they'll survive, any ideas?" Tails said to Cosmo, "Maybe you could chase them towards London, then shoot the propellers so they'll land in the airfield." Cosmo suggested, "Great idea, thenks Cosmo." he replied.

Tails fired at the plane from behind, keeping it on course to the London air field, when they were over the airfield, Tails shot off their propellers, but when the plane was coming to a stop, it was sucked back into the vortex and back to it's own time.

"That was weird." Tails said to Cosmo, she agreed that it was weird, they landed on the runway and reported the battle, but left out the part about Sonic and Earthia.

"Thanks to you we should be able to defeat Germany if this keeps up." he had said, Tails and Cosmo went back to the Tornado 2, however this time it was much colder because winter had finally reached London, so to conserve body heat they cuddled close together.

However, while Tails and Cosmo were sleeping in the plane, the German air leader grew even more furious as Tails downed more and more planes.

"This pilot must be destroyed, tomorrow we send another ace pilot to destroy him." he said to his crowd of pilots, they cheered in agreement to his plan.

And sure enough the next morning, they sent another ace pilot, which was one more to never return.


	10. Chapter 9 Another downed

Tails and Cosmo flew with the British towards the German squadren, Tails and Cosmo were passing all the planes because of the Tornado 2's speed and capabilities.

The Germans all attacked Tails and he downed ten of the planes, he contiued his attack while Cosmo held onto him tightly, Tails fired upon several other planes downing them all one after the other without a problem.

That is until he came upon another plane, this one was different than the rest of the planes, Tails recognized the plane as Ernst Udet's personal fighter, Udet fired at Tails, like the others he expected to shoot him down instantly, but Tails dodged and flew upwards above the clouds so he could do a suprise attack.

This worked well as Tails fired and made several holes in the plane's fuselage, but somehow it remained flying, "He's good." Udet said while he fired on Tails, but he dodged every bullet that was fired.

Tails fired again and destroyed one of the wing struts, the wing began to sway up and down, but remained on, Udet came around and fired at Tails, making holes in the side of the Tornado 2's fuselage, "Not bad." Tails said, Udet had been the first to have his bullets actually hit him.

Tails fired again and destroyed the other wing strut, both wings were swaying up and down and could break off at any second, Udet fired at Tails, but he dodged all of the bullets like before and fired back.

The bullets destroyed the engine and the plane exploded, "Yes!" Tails and Cosmo screamed at the same time, they finished off the German planes and began to return to London

When they arrived in London, Tails and Cosmo had been called to see the British air leader, "Amazing fight up there." he presented Tails with another badge like after every battle, then Tails and Cosmo crawled into the Tornado 2 and fell asleep, cuddleing even closer than before because of the rapidly dropping tempature.

However, the Germans weren't too happy about Tails downing another ace pilot, "This has gone on long enough!" the German air leader screamed in rage, "Tomorrow night we will send our ace of aces, Manfred von Richthofen, the Red Baron!"


	11. Chapter 10 The Red Baron

Tails and Cosmo had gone out for a night flight, they flew over many locations, every one of them brought back a memory from their adventure in space.

They flew over a forest on their way back to London, but on the way there Tails' radar blinked with a red dot from behind, Tails looked back to see what it was, "The Red Baron." he said to himself, the Baron fired at Tails, but he flew upwards into the clouds, away from him.

Tails flew back towards the Red Baron and fired, his shots blasted away one of the wing struts, luckily for the Baron they were just decorations, Tails flew upwards again, avoiding the shots that were fired at him.

"How am I gonna get a clear shot?" Tails asked himself, he decided to do the same thing he did with Lothar, Tails flew away quickly, and like he had hoped, the Red Baron was following him.

The Red Baron fired shots at Tails, one of the shots hit the fuselage and made a hole in it, Tails came around and blasted the wing struts off completely, Tails flew downwards into the forest and the Baron followed him while firing through the trees.

Eventually the shots destroyed the Tornado 2's propellers and it careened into a canyon, "Now I am unmatched once more!" the Baron said, but in a flash of light the Tornado 2 emerged from the canyon in it's 'Jet Set', Tails was extremely mad because one of the bullets had hit Cosmo in the arm.

"You mess with her, you mess with ME!" he screamed, he fired and the shots blasted holes in the Baron's plane, he hadn't dodged because he was too suprised at the plane.

Tails flew upwards and transformed the plane again, this time into the Hyper Tornado, confusing the Red Baron even more than before, unfortunately the Hyper Tornado was a one seater jet and Cosmo had ended up on Tails' lap, but it didn't bother him at all.

"Time to end this battle!" Tails said, he knew the Baron didn't stand a chance against the Hyper Tornado, he fired lasers and they barely missed, but one of them hit the Baron in the arm, causing him to scream in pain.

"T-Tails, h-help." Cosmo managed to say, Tails remembered she was hurt badly, he wanted to finish the Red Baron right there, but Cosmo was more important to him than anything else, so instead of shooting the Baron down he flew back to London.

When they landed on the airfield, Tails opened a compartment in the back and pulled out a first aid kit, "It'll be alright, okay Cosmo?" she nodded, Tails patched up the bullet wound with a cloth that served as a bandage.

The British air leader came over to Tails, "What kind of plane is this?" he asked, "The same one as before, it can change into multiple things, this is one of them." Tails replied while tending to Cosmo's wound, several British pilots examined the plane, looking for a propeller, but found none.

To them, the plane was truly more advanced than anything they'd seen before, "How does this thing fly? I can't find a propeller." one of the pilots asked, Tails led him to the jet engines on the back, "These allow the plane to fly faster than if it used a propeller." he said while pointing to a jet engine.

"Tails, could you use this in our attack tomorrow?" the British air leader said to him, "I'd like to see the looks on their faces." Tails replied, with that he and Cosmo went to sleep, happy they were both okay, and just before he fell asleep, Tails grabbed her hand and held it through the night.


	12. Chapter 11 Battle plans

The next day Tails and Cosmo woke up, however they realized they were holding hands and immediatly let go, "Sorry." Cosmo said, "No, it's okay." Tails said, he checked on her wound and saw it was healing properly.

Tails went to see the British air leader, when he got there the man said, "Good morning Tails, i'd like to discuss some battle strategies if it's okay with you." Tails agreed and they sat down, "Now as we've found out, your plane is very advenced and would be needed on the front lines, correct?" Tails nodded to him, "We've come up with a new bomber design to deal even more attacks, could you look it over since you built your plane?" "Sure, no point in not trying at least."

Tails looked over the design and decided it was a good idea, "Yes, this plane would be effective in combat if you made it." he said, "Thanks, say, what kind f weapons do you have on your plane, they could help too." Tails knew if he gave them the plans, it could change history and wipe him out of existance completely.

"I can't make any more because I don't have the required resources to make them." he lied, he could actually make more as he pleased, but luckily he bought it, "Oh well, at least we have you on our side, otherwise we'd be in big trouble." Tails laughed at his joke for a moment, after they finished talking, Tails went back to his plane and spent time with Cosmo.

Meanwhile, the Germans had built a new design of bomber and were loading them for an attack, "Exellent, they won't know what hit them!" the German air leader said to the Red Baron, "Just remember, that pilot is MINE!" he said back, however they overlooked one crucial part of their plan, they couldn't take out the Hyper Tornado.


	13. Chapter 12 Advance on the enemy

Tails awoke the next day and immediatly began to prepare the Hyper Tornado, the British air leader came over to him and said, "Your target is the city of Brussels." he said, Tails nodded, he and Cosmo got in the plane, but it was a rather tight fit for Cosmo as their was only one seat and she had to sit behind it.

Tails and the British took off with the new bombers, he had to go slow to stay with the squadren, "How ya doing back there Cosmo?" he asked, "I'm fine, but thanks for asking." Cosmo said to him.

They flew over the ocean and towards the city, when it was visible Tails saw an airfield with several German planes lined up, "Let's take them out!" Tails said, he fired a volley of missles that destroyed several planes, he fired lasers that destroyed even more planes, soon the entire airfield was in ruins.

Tails then noticed several planes approaching from the west, he informed the British pilots and fired a volley of missles, destroying every plane, but more came and replaced them, the British pilots began to attack, so Tails flew towards the next airfield, he destroyed it like the last one, he then noticed the AA guns were firing at him, he kicked the engines into overdrive and the plane blasted away leaving a light blue stream of light in it's wake.

"Cosmo, you okay?" he asked, "Yes Tails, i'm fine." she replied, Tails flew back towards the AA guns and fired another volley of missles, destroying them.

Tails continued to destroy more planes than ever and eventually there was only one plane left, Tails came up behind it and noticed it was another exploding plane.

"Hang on Cosmo!" he said, he flew off, but not fast enough, the blast caused the plane to shake violently and both Tails and Cosmo were knocked unconcious as the plane made a crash landing on the airfield, causing the attack to fail and the Germans won the battle.

When they regained conciousness, they were confused, "Tails, where are we?" Cosmo asked, very scared as she was grabbing Tails' arm, "I don't know." he replied.


	14. Chapter 13 Imprisoned

Tails and Cosmo looked around the room, it was bare with iron bars for a window, and the door was iron bars as well, Tails walked over to the door and tried to open it, but found out it was locked.

"Well, I think we're in a prisoner camp." Tails said, "Why would you say that?" Cosmo asked him, but then noticed other cells across the hall, in them were British pilots in tattered flight suits, they had clearly been beaten up a lot during the time they were here.

Tails looked out the window, outside was a straight drop downards, they were on top of a cliff, "This is bad." Tails said, noticing the Hyper Tornado on a distant airfield, he knew if they learned how to use his plane they would have a huge advantage in every battle to come, not to mention the British would hold him responsible.

They both heard the cell door open, in walked the German air commander, "Welcome to prison!" he said, "Follow me i'll show you your jobs." they walked to the main courtyard, "You two will become miners, you'll mine for iron, nothing else." the German air commander said while taking them downwards into a mine.

Tails and Cosmo began to mine for iron, when Tails found some, he put half in his Tails, he had a plan, but he needed iron to carry it out, "Cosmo, give me half your iron." Tails whispered to her so the guard didn't hear, "Why, won't you be punished?" she whispered back, "I have a plan to get us out of here, but I need iron to do what I mean to." Cosmo gave him half her iron, Tails put it in his tails.

All throughot the day Tails and Cosmo mined for iron, by the end of the day they gave the guard the iron, except the iron in Tails' tails, "That's all?" the guard said, they had hardly given him any, "Yeah, that's all." Tails replied.

They went to their cell, Tails pretended to go to sleep, but Cosmo actually did, Tails worked for two hours using the iron from earlier, "Cosmo, wake up." Tails whispered to her, she woke up and asked, "What's going on?" Tails motioned for her to come over to the window and she did, "Tails? What are you doing?" she asked, "We're breaking out of here, that's what." he replied.


	15. Chapter 14 Escape

Tails pulled out a long metal rod and pried the bars on the window off, they fell off down into the ravine, Tails climbed out the window,"Come on Cosmo." he said, she climbed out after him, they climbed over to a ledge and dropped down onto it.

"So, Tails, how are we going to get out of here?" Cosmo asked, "We're going to get to the Hyper Tornado and fly out, the plane's too fast for them to catch so we'll be safe as soon as we're in the air." he replied, they began to move along the ledge, they had their backs to it because it was so thin.

Cosmo slipped and fell, but Tails caught her by the hand, he pulled her up just as a spotlight came over the area she was in, if it went upwards at all they would be seen, "Don't move." Tails whispered to her, they remained still and eventually the spotlight left.

"That was close." Cosmo said, they continued until they reached the other side, they climbed up and were extremely close to the airway, but they immediatly found a problem, there were several guards stationed around the area, "How are we gonna get past them?" Tails wondered aloud.

Then an idea came to mind, he ran over to a German plane and started it's engine, he ran back to Cosmo as the guards came running after it, "Perfect, let's go." he said, he and Cosmo went to the Hyper Tornado and climbed in, Tails started the engines but that alerted everyone in the base.

"Hurry Tails!" Cosmo panicked as she saw several armed guards approach the plane, luckily Tails ignited the engines and the plane moved forwards quickly gaining speed, "So long Germany!" Tails shouted, the plane shot forewards and left a light blue trail in it's wake.

Tails and Cosmo flew out of Germany at extreme speeds, when they landed in London, the first thing Cosmo said was, "That was amazing Tails!" Tails looked down, clearly embaressed, "It was nothing." he said, but Cosmo apparantly didn't think so, she gave him a quick kiss on he cheek and walked off to the building to tell what had happened.

Tails just sat there, shocked at what had happened, "Unbelievable." he said to himself, Cosmo came back and they went to sleep, but Tails kept thinking one thing, 'why?'.


	16. Chapter 15 The big fish

The next morning they woke up to the sound of sirens, like the first morning they spent there, "What now?" Tails said to the British air leader, "The Germans have created a massive plane, it seems like it's carrying at least fifteen bombs." Tails smirked, he and Cosmo got in the Hyper Tornado and flew off after the massive plane that was on it's way.

They came up on it faster than any British plane could ever have done, Tails fired a laser at the plane and found out it was armored, it was apparantly a prototype, "They can block the lasers, but they can't block the missles!" he said to himself, he fired a volley of missles at the massive plane, they created several holes in it's side, but the plane kept flying towards it's target.

"That's one tough plane." Cosmo commented from behind the seat, "Let's see if it's strong enough to take hits from a ring tunnel!" Tails shouted, he pulled a switch under the controls and two streams of light flew from the front of the plane.

The beams of light slammed into the plane, but it contnued to fly, "That thing really is tough!" Tails shouted, he then noticed the plane had begun to lose altitude from losing one engine, he fired a volley of missles at the engines and the plane splashed down into the ocean.

But the plane wasn't destroyed, it floated there, now serving as a warship, the plane fired it's guns at Tails and he dodged them, "How much more can this thing take!?" he said, he fired more missles that slammed into the side of the plane, and as before it stayed afloat.

Tails was impressed, although the plane was an enemy he was still impressed by how well it held up against his weapons.

"We need to take that thing down!" he said to Cosmo, "Maybe you could try the ring tunnel again?" she said, Tails once more fired two streams of light, the plane rocked to the side and several people fell overboard.

Tails then noticed the holes he'd made with the missles earlier, the water was just below pouring in, "I've got an idea." he said, he flew towards the plane low to the water, he picked up speed and barely nicked the top of the plane, the thrust from he jet engines made the plane turn over on it's side, it began to sink quickly.

"Yes!" Tails shouted, the plane dissapeared beneath the waves, never to be seen again, they returned to London and checked for any damage, luckily there was none.

They got ready for bed, crawled into the plane and fell asleep soon after.


End file.
